Can I Find Him?
by The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen
Summary: Edward left in New Moon, Bella never hung out with Jacob, and Victoria changed Bella. For the past 63 years Bella has been looking for him, trying to mend her broken heart. What will happen? Bad summary, please R&R though!Rated T because I'm paranoid...
1. Old and Wrinkly?

**Can I find Him?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no matter how much I want to, I will never own Twilight. ******** Poor me! Whoever said 'if you aspire for it, you will get it' was wrong. Way wrong… anyway let's end this rant and get to the story….**

Chapter 1: Old and Wrinkly???

**B-POV**

Here I was, standing in the middle of a forest in Forks, Washington. So much had happened here. This was the place where he'd left me. And the place where they'd come for me, just minutes after. I sighed, remembering exactly how it had went, looking back at my muddy memories.

_Start Flashback:_

_I was taking long glances into his golden eyes, and I was wondering if I'd every see him again. I asked him: "Do you still want me?" He froze, as if he were about to think it over. "No." No was his reply. It had come out so harshly. I didn't get one last glance at him before he sped off leaving me in the forest. Defenseless. _

_I crouched to the dirt-covered ground, holding back tears. That's when two people jumped out. One male and one female. They looked so familiar. Oh, how could I forget. Victoria…and Laurent. Their timing was perfect! I though sarcastically to myself. _

_Victoria stepped forward while Laurent stayed back, and in a mocking voice she said"Oh, look what we have here. A little defenseless human. __Without__ her vampire mate." I barely choked out: "He's gone…" and she replied with "And you'll be in misery for all eternity… just like ME!" The last memory in my human mind was her springing at me with bared teeth._

_Blackness came, and then the fire started. I heard her run off. Just like him._

_End Flashback._

I've been a vampire for about 63 years now. 63 years without him. 63 years of pure MISERY.

I was mostly a nomad, but I was a special nomad. I still drank animal blood. Just like them. But, since I was only '18' I had to occasionally go to school, you couldn't just wander around anywhere without people getting suspicious. That's why I was back here in Forks. For School.

As I started back to where I was staying, Charlie's old house, I started to wonder if the Cullen's had ever come back. It was mostly the reasons I was mostly a nomad. Wandering around let you go places, and the Cullen's had to be somewhere on Earth, right? I used my gift to the most of it's ability, but I had no luck. Oh boy, did I hope I'd find him soon. But that was Mission Impossible.

.I had just arrived back to the house, and threw on a pair of jeans and T-shirt. Alice would never have approved. Just thinking about her hurt.

I hopped into my black Volvo and sped off too school. Yes, I had one.

**EPOV (Edward):**

I got out of my Volvo as I got out here, at our old residence in Forks. It felt good to be home. We'd spent the last 63 years traveling around, visiting some of Carlisle's friends. Nothing was the same without my Bella. But now, she was a little old lady, and I had to get over her. I just couldn't, even though it was my idea to leave her. STOP it Edward! I told myself. But I wouldn't. I couldn't

I had five minutes until I had to leave for school. Forks High School. The place where we'd met.

I now made my way down our staircase when I saw the pixie staring off into space. I wondered what she was seeing, but she was keeping me out of her head by singing the French national anthem in Spanish. Wow. How Ironic. I _REALLY _wondered what was happening. But before I could ask, I saw her run up to her Porsche and leave the house, speeding faster than usual. Probably a Fendi sale. I got back into the Volvo, and started the way to school.

**APOV (Alice):**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!! This was going to be great!!!! I saw her getting out of her car by the school! This would make my day! And Edward's too!

Only one question though… wasn't she supposed to be wrinkly?

Unless something had happened while we were gone….

**A/N:** **Dun, Dun, Dun!!! ****What did Alice see ?? You'll find out later tonight or maybe tomorrow… ****I'll post as soon as I can..**

**And for all You The Wedding, Edward's POV readers, there will be a Chapter Four and more…. But I felt like starting this… I PROMISE I'll update soon… ******

**Love y'all.. only if you R&R….**

**-The True Mrs. Edward Cullen**


	2. The Same Old Office

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

Chapter 2: The Same Old Office 

**BPOV:**

I pulled up into the familiar parking lot at Forks High School. For the past 63, never when I started a school had I been more upset. Hope and misery were always emotions that I felt. Victoria had gotten her wish, I'd been living in misery without my Edward. My Edward, was he still mine though? In my greatest fear, he had found someone else that he loved more than he had ever loved me. And he had found someone much prettier. As long as he was happy … Nothing could be worse than Edward finding someone else, him being happier with her, this thought always clouded my mind from the moment he said that he no longer loved me. I hoped that he had lied

I walked out towards the front office, which hadn't changed at all. It was the exact same place where Edward had tried to switch out of Biology to not expose his family and to protect me. As I thought back 63 years, I realized him leaving had not helped at all. It had left me defenseless to a fierce Victoria, and now I was just like him, but without him. I had gotten half my wish, and I always wondered if I would take him back if I found him again. If he were still single. He would take me out of my misery, mend my broken heart, and give me everything that I had been looking for in the past 60 years. Right, like I could find him.

I sighed and walked up to the desk and said, "Hello, my name is Bella Swan. I'm new here, and I need to pick up my schedule." The petite woman with glasses at the desk smiled and said, "Oh! Here you go darling." I thanked her and walked out of the office with my nose to the paper she had given me. But I still caught the scent of someone walking into the office. And it was not a human scent.

**APOV:**

I got out of my darling Porsche and walked toward the front office to get my schedule. I knew she would be there, and I wanted to try and get to her. I hope she wasn't furious with us. She had a right to be though, because of my stupid mind reading brother! How could he. He destroyed all peace in our house, just as quickly as it had come. Esme never smiled, Carlisle always worked late, Emmett stopped making inappropriate jokes, I started shopping less now that I didn't have a Barbie doll to tend to, and the idiot that started it all stayed locked in his room. Even Rosalie was affected; she now started keeping her snotty comments to herself. It was just getting weird.

As I walked into the office, someone was walking out. And I knew it was her! I turned out of that office as quickly as I had come. And I walked down the hall at the fastest 'human' speed possible. I was one step away… and I got her!

**EMPOV (Emmett, because you know you love him):**

I missed Bella, I really did. I could never tease Eddie anymore because I was too sad to. There was no one that I could make blush anymore, except for some pathetic girls at school. Dude, I needed to find Eddie a girl. Scratch that, I needed to find Bella. For Eddie, me… and the whole family.

**EPOV:**

It was time for a new Bella-less school year and I had no clue how I would survive. I maybe needed to make a trip to Volterra. Enough thinking about the Volturi, I told myself. I needed to find Alice…

Where was that pixie sister of mine!? What was she doing??? She seemed way to excited when she left this morning… and then I saw her… was she standing next to a human?

**A/N:** **Who is Alice with??? What is she doing? You'll find out soon… if you guys Review!!!! Thank you so much to all my reviewers on this first chapter, especially joejonasplease, who gave me some great ideas on how to make this chapter a lot better! Thank you all so much! And if any one has ideas for Chapter 3, feel free to PM me!**

**And all you The Wedding, Edward's POV readers, I will have something new with that soon, I just need to get some ideas for the honeymoon scene. If you have any ideas, please PM me, just like for this story! **


	3. Secrets and Jimmy Choos

**Disclaimer: Same as before… **

Chapter Three: Secrets and Jimmy Choos's! 

**BPOV:**

Just as I was walking out of the office, still upset and still smelling the non-human scent, I walked towards my first class. English, wow. I started to think about how ironic it was when someone, the person with the non-human scent, walked up behind me and grabbed me, her black hair flying out as far as short hair could go while she bounced up and down **(thank you to theothercullen427 for the better description)**. I turned to see who it was. I was so shocked, I thought I was hallucinating (if vampires could even do such a thing) and I started to run away! Then she called after me, and I stopped to blink. To make sure she was actually there, surprisingly I was perfectly fine. She was really there.

**APOV:**

Just when I caught her, she started to run away! She was not making it easy for me to catch her with out exposing me as a vampire!!! UGH!!!!!!! And on top of that, if I ran, I would ruin my new Jimmy Choo shoes! I called after her, "Bella!!! Bella!!! BELLA!!!!" She stopped, and squinted at me, her gold eyes glittering in the fluorescent lights. She started to gracefully walk back towards me. I took more time to examine her new looks. Vampire was a great look for her! She still had her gorgeous mahogany hair, but now it lit up her pale face with its gloss and- I blanked out. Another vision…OH CRAP! Edward was here…. He'd ruin EVERYTHING! He'd probably be wondering why I was standing next to a random person.

Now Bella had arrived. She saw my annoyed expression, even though she was probably thinking if it was really me. I didn't need Edward's gift for that.

I told her: "Yes Bella, It's really me! I'll talk to you during lunch… I gotta go!"

She asked, "What's wrong."

I told her: "Nothing, just a complication…"

She sighed and said "OK." And she walked back the way she had come. I sighed, and waited for whatever fate had planned for me when Edward came. Oh… here he was! Great….

**EPOV:**

Just as I approached Alice the person she was standing next to had disappeared. She was smiling to herself… like she didn't think I could see. I tried to get into her head but it was blocked this time with a song. ALICE! Why did it have to be this song? Now, this was such a depressing song. I tried to get out of her head as fast as I could, but now this song that brought so many memories was now stuck in my head!

_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys  
Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere_

Have I found you  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth  
Big pill looming

Now I'm a fat house cat  
Nursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks  
Pissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold  
And clean blood of Christ mountain stream

Have I found you  
Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, american mouth  
Big pill stuck going down

**(FYI: for those of you who don't know, this is the song in the Twilight movie that Edward and Bella danced to at the prom scene. It's called Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron and Wine if you want to hear it. I suggest you tube. And thank you !)**

Dear God Alice! She was going to pay for this! How dare she sing the song Bella and I had danced to at prom! I started thinking of possible revenge plots as I went off to class. Still Bella-less, I missed her so. Why did I make the idiotic decision to leave my Angel?

I didn't get to ponder on that anymore because the thoughts of lust-filled girls now filled my head:

_OMG!!!! That guy… he is SO hott!!! In a week…he'll be mine._

I held my fake-breath. The only girl that would ever be mine was Bella, but I'd let her go so easily. Now, I had nothing to live for.

**A/N: Uh-oh! What will Edward do! Will Edward do something??? You'll have to wait until tomorrow night! I need to show my other story some love! And Chapter 4 will be up even sooner if you guys review! Math's not my favorite but here's a simple equation to follow:**

**More reviews= Happy author**

**Happy author= more dedicated**

**More dedicated author = Quicker chapters**

**Quicker Chapters = Happy Readers who now want to review!**

**So now just press the BIG review button, and you'll be good. *wink wink***


	4. Alice's Savior

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, because if I did, Edward would not CARE about leaving Bella… Oh… how I wish I owned Twilight! Please Stephanie Meyer!!!! ;)**

Chapter 4: Alice's Savior 

**APOV:**

First period English was SO boring! Kids got dumber and dumber as the generations went on… I mean we were talking about complex sentence structure! SENTENCE STRUCTURE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!There was a point where I just stopped listening, and tried to glimpse into bits of the future to see if there would be anything to ruin my genius plan! Mainly anything having to do with Edward/Bella interactions, but of course I couldn't see any of that! All I could see was that there would be a storm three days from now! Ooh! Baseball!! And that Edward would be out hunting…. …. Hmmmm…

The bell rang, ending the rest of the teacher's boring lecture. Off to second class. French. It wasn't too bad, we were working on conjugating –re verbs. Easy! The sad thing was Edward was in this class, so I had to hide my plan very carefully. I sang the –re conjugation song (which sounded like Jingle Bells, a Christmas carol from the time of Bella) Oh crap! Jingle BELLS! Shoot… shoot… shoot…I should have chosen a different song… Now thinking back, I'd given Edward other clues! I was singing _Flightless Bird, American Mouth _earlier… I hope he just got annoyed! Shoot…shoot…. Shoot… now he probably heard me talking about clues. I turned my head towards him, and of course he was looking at me!!!! Thank god the bell rang! I ran out of the room. This was the second time today that I had been saved by the bell! Wow… a vampire saved by a rusty old bell… how funny!

Third hour passed by fast, it was gym, so there was nothing to worry about! And on top of that Jasper was there! Yay! All I had to do was go to fourth hour, and then I could go to lunch and- great now Jasper was looking at me funny. He could feel my excitement… right… I just told him "You'll find out soon enough!!!"

The bell rang and I was off to fourth hour. History was nothing new to me. It passed so quickly, like it had never happened. OOOH! Now it was lunchtime! Hmmm.. just how to get Edward from following me… or reading my mind… hmmm… I pondered this thought as I entered the cafeteria, and sure enough, she was standing there. Waiting for me….

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! For those who are very pissed at me, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!! Tests can be so cruel… and so can school… Well, enough excuses… I hoped you enjoyed this chapter… it's sooo fun to write in Alice's point of view! Well… if you enjoyed it please please press the big review button or else I'll have to tell you my equation for a happy author and happy readers from the previous chapter!**

**Chapter Five will be up sometime tonight…. Or if not tommorrow.. I PROMISE!!!**


	5. Barbie

**Disclaimer: When is the next gift-giving holiday? Why you ask? Because I want to ask Stephanie if I can own Twilight for a day as a present! Like that's going to happen… I still don't own Twilight :(**

Chapter 5:Barbie

**BPOV:**

The moment my fourth hour class let out, I rushed to the cafeteria to find Alice. So far, I didn't have a class with any of the Cullens. It was so sad! When I saw Alice, I had gotten my hopes up… but there was still the rest of the day. I saw Alice enter the cafeteria, and I went up to her and automatically said "What's going on Alice?" She started to explain.

**EPOV:**

It was lunchtime. I didn't even bother to go because I had nothing to hope for. And sitting with my married family members and a bunch of other hormonal teenagers was _not_ going to make me feel better. Instead, I aimlessly wandered around the school, not caring what others thought. All I could think about how stupid I was, and what I was going to do about it.

**APOV:**

I started to explain to Bella everything. How Edward never stopped loving her. How miserable he had been for the past 63 years, where we'd been, everything. She listened carefully, but she had an expression on her face that looked like she was not believing a thing I said. Maybe it was just shock. I wish Jasper were here to tell me, but Bella and I were sitting alone. I had told Jasper to make sure no one came. Me and Bella caught up on everything eventually. Except for my plan. That was still something I needed to work out. I still wasn't sure how it would work.

I decided to change the subject and talk about a possible shopping trip. I was so glad that I had found Bella! Bella-Barbie was back! Yay! Yay! Yay! School was going to be _so_ much more interesting! Bella was a 10 time better shopping buddy than Rose…

I didn't have anymore time to talk about the shopping trip because I had to get to Math. Ugh, I had Trig again!

**BPOV:**

I had a great "lunch" with Alice. We caught up on everything, and she suggested a possible shopping trip. I bet she was glad that she had her life size Barbie doll back. I was off to sixth hour. Biology, yet another coincidence today. I trudged my way over to the classroom. All the seats were taken, except for one whole table. It had two open seats. Maybe Alice was in my class. Wait, no, she said she had Trig. Maybe another Cullen!? Then he walked in. Edward. I had been looking for him for so many years. He still looked amazing, but he also looked terrible at the same time. He had huge bags under his eyes, his head was mostly down, and he wore a huge frown on his face instead of the crooked smile I loved. What was he so upset about? He left _me._ Not the other way around. He looked up and his eyes widened but frowned even more when the teacher said "Perfect! Miss Swan. Mr. Cullen, you may both take seats at the empty lab station."

We both slowly made our ways over there. He looked hurt. I was excited! Oh crap! He didn't notice my pale skin! He thought I was the daughter of the old me! No, no, no!!! He couldn't think that! As we sat, I tried to tell him "Edward, Edward, I can- I have to tell you. This isn't what you think it is." I could barely find words. Even though I wasn't human, he still dazzled me. All he did was look at me funny. He looked like he was in even more pain. Like maybe his family members were playing a trick on him. I tried again, only this time whispering so low that only he could hear, "Edward. Stop. It really is me! Listen for crying out loud!" He didn't listen. He looked away and pulled his chair away farther.

**EPOV:**

This wasn't her. This wasn't her. This wasn't her. I kept telling myself this. It wasn't working. Maybe everyone was playing a trick on me. But she looked exactly like her. Exactly how she looked when I left. That could not be possible.

**APOV:**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! BELLA! She ruined the plan! What was I going to do now! Edward would never listen! I probably shouldn't have left Bella out of the loop. I tried to glimpse into the future. All I could see was Bella at our house.

Perfect!

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter, just like I promised! :D It's also longer!**

**Sorry it looks so rushed, I just needed to get in some more action!**

**The next chapters will be interesting! What is Alice thinking? Will Bella try to get Edward to talk to her? Will Edward react more to seeing Bella? Will Bella see some familiar wolves? Well.. Actually they aren't familiar wolves… but familiar faces… all these questions will be answered in following chapters! **

**And any of your questions will be answered if you review!**

**Love Y'all**

**-The True Mrs. Edward Cullen**

**PS= OH, I forgot to say there might be a chapter up tomorrow! *Hint, Hint!***


	6. Consulting A Dog

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. Boo me!**

Chapter 6: Consulting a Dog

**EPOV:**

I couldn't get over the fact that a girl who looked and spoke like Bella was in my class sitting next to me. I didn't think it was her, but a tiny voice inside me said it was. I could not believe that voice. I kept pondering this throughout the rest of the class. It didn't make sense. As I tried to get to my last class, she called after me: "Edward, Edward. Wait!" I didn't wait for her. I didn't know her. There was no way it was her. She was an old woman. That was why I left.

During my last class, I decided that there was only one thing I could do. I needed to talk to that mutt. His father and her father were close, so he was sure to know everything. I didn't know if she had met him and learned about he was, but that didn't matter. The final bell rang, and I ran to my Volvo. Everyone could carpool. They could run! I didn't care. I sped towards LaPush. When I got out of the car, he was waiting there for me. In wolf form.

He thought:

_What do you want leech?_

I simply told him, "I need to ask you some questions."

_Ok. Shoot._

"Did anything happen to Bella after I left?"

_Dude. Anything but that. Anything. But. That!_

I growled: "WHAT HAPPENED???????"

_Well, this is what my dad told me after Charlie called: He said that Bella was alone in the woods alone, and was attacked by some kind of animal. Charlie was so miserable! He came here constantly, and after awhile we all stopped talking about her. Even mentioning her name pained everyone. _

I gulped. I had left her alone in the forest, but I wasn't so sure it was an animal-the wolfs voice in my head interrupted that thought.  
_Anyone you know leech?_

"WHAT? What you don't know _dog_ is that I wasn't there when she was out in the woods. I wasn't even in Forks."

_And you're saying?_

"Figure it out mutt, you're smart. Thanks for all you're help. I'm going to go get some things figured out…"

And with that I got into the Volvo and sped away. Leaving that mutt behind.

**A/N: Uh-oh! What's gonna happen next??? I'll update later tonight…maybe… ;)**


	7. OH MY GOD!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight….**

Chapter 7: OH MY GOD!!!

**BPOV:**

Right after Biology class, Edward bolted out the door. Just like the day we'd met. I tried calling after him this time, but it didn't help. He was already in his next class. I just trudged off to mine. That's when I saw two other familiar faces standing right in front of the classroom. Alice and Jasper! Yay! I hadn't seen them both in so long. I was still getting used to seeing their faces. I slowly entered the classroom and took a seat next to Alice. She turned my way as I sat, and she asked "Do you want to come over afterschool?" I said sure. I was in no way going to allow the Cullens out of my life again. I would take any opportunity I had to be with them. Eventually the final bell rang. Alice and I immediately walked towards her Porsche leaving Jasper behind. I asked if we should wait for him, but she said he was going to ride with Rosalie.

We sped out of the parking lot, going 103 mph. Now that I was a vampire, I didn't mind speed. It felt good knowing that if we crashed I wouldn't get smushed. I smiled at the thought, and now that I thought of it, this was the first day that I had smiled since I was changed. We entered the familiar house, and Alice left me for a second to face the whole family. They all eventually came, all staring at me in awe. Everyone but Edward. All I could think was, where was he?

**EmPOV (Emmett):**

OMG MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!!! OH MY GOD!! Bella is here!!! She's alive! She's not a little old woman! I have a little sister again! I hope she can still blush! Afer all these years! I wonder What happened to her? I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Jasper looking at me. Oh crap… right….he could feel all the excitement that I was giving off.

I was the first person to speak "BELLA!!!! How are you?"

She glumly replied, "I'm fine Emmett, how about you?"

I smiled widely at that, "I great. I'm super happy to have my little sister back. Just ask Jasper…"

Jasper winked at her and then at me.

Carlisle was next to speak: "Hello Bella. How have you been all these years?"

"Ok, but now, better than ever." She said. Then Esme appeared and rushed to give Bella a big hug. Everyone had suddenly become happy because of Bella's arrival. This time Jasper wasn't at fault. Even Rose was happy to see her. Rose, of all people! We all took turns talking to Bella, giving her hugs catching up. I mean, after sixty three years there was a lot to talk about.

I started to zone out when and interesting thought crossed my mind: Hmmm… I wonder where Eddie was…. He wasn't sitting in his room all depressed like usual… this was so odd…. He never went anywhere….and this would have TOTALLY made his day…

Then, the front door opened. Everyone turned to see who it was.

**EPOV (Edward):**

I walked in through the front door. Everyone was sitting on the couch, talking. Then, when I walked in they all turned their heads. I could understand their surprise, I never went out. I went to school, came back, and then sulked in my room until I had to go to school again. Poor Jasper, he had to feel all these emotions. Then, as I was focusing more at who was at the couch. There was Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and someone else. Oh no! Not again, not her! I ran back out the way I had come hearing Jacob's words in my head again. _She was in the woods alone, and was attacked by some sort of animal._ I couldn't put it together, but I had to eventually. Or else I don't know if I could live any longer. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned looking into a pair of golden eyes.

**A/N: Who is it! You'll have to wait to find out!!!! Mwa ha ha! Sorry for the cliff ending, but I thought it was the best way to end it! :D I hope you enjoyed me writing in Emmett's point of view, it was fun! Next chapter will be up tomorrow night? Well, it depends if you review! :) When you read the next chapter is up to you…**


	8. Illusions and Emmett's Skipping

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Twilight! I wonder what would happen if I didn't write one of these? Hmmm….**

Chapter 8: Illusions and Emmett's Skipping

**BPOV:**

After catching up with all the Cullens for an hour or so, the front door opened. I knew it was Edward because of one of the gifts I had received when I became a vampire, it was almost as if I had eyes in the back of my head. He exited as quickly as he had entered and I couldn't take it anymore. I had fulfilled my wish of finding him, but he refused to belive it was me. I ran after him, and I eventually caught up with him. He turned to face me, and I started to think about what I should say.

**EPOV:**

I turned around, not knowing who I would see. It was Bella look alike. I knew in my heart that it wasn't her, but that voice of Jacob's kept repeating in my head. Was it possible that she was a vampire? And if so, how would I know this was her, and not someone that my family found to try to make me feel better. I would have never known if it was really her, because she could just disguise her thoughts. It was no use.

After several minutes of silence, she spoke: "I don't know what you're thinking, but I know that you don't think it's me. But it really is me, I am Bella Marie Swan."

I shook my head, practically sobbing, "No. It's not possible, you're not her. You can't be. This is a sick joke my family is playing on me, and I'm sorry that you got involved. So please just stop, I've been suffering long enough." And then she did something I didn't expect: She kissed me. But as we were kissing, sudden images filled my brain, and I don't know how they were getting there, they were like some sort of illusions. These were not traditional illusions because they were when I had first met Bella, and the first time that I had kissed her while we were in the meadow. I wasn't one-hundred percent sure of what to do next, but she spoke before I could think of anything.

She leaned in as she said, "I may no longer be as vulnerable as a lamb, because I'm also a lion now. But I'll always be you're lamb and if you still don't want me anymore I'll never forget the times that I was."

I spoke before I could even think, because Bella and I were the only ones who knew our lion and lamb joke. I said to her, "I never stopped wanting you, I did it for your protection."

Then she jumped 10 feet back and said: "Oh really! Then how come I got changed just minute after you left! Was that a part of you're genius plan?! Well, if it was, it worked very well." She sounded furious, which I couldn't understand because just seconds ago she had sounded so passionate. I tried to get into her mind, but it was blocked.

"I never in my wildest dreams suspected that that could happen." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, well, it did!"

"Well, I'm sorry but at least you got your wish. Are you not hap-" I never got a chance to finish because at that moment, some magnetic force pulled me back until I was just inches away from her. She pulled me in for another kiss, but this time I wasn't resistent. My hands first caressed her face, then I slowly moved them back and they started crawling up the back of her shirt. I'd never done anything like this with Bella because she was so defenselessly human, but now some strange sort of impulse in me felt the need to do it. One of her hands twisted in my hair, just like the way it used to, while the other was grabbing the collar of my shirt.

We had to brake it off when someone said, "Well, what do we have here?" Of course it was Emmett, he was the only one who occasionally spoke in some weird, mystical voice. If Bella were human, she probably would have blushed crimson red. Emmett then thought to me:

_Hey dude, sorry, I didn't know you two were gonna get it on. You guys were just gone for awhile, so everyone voted me to check on you. Sorry dude! I'm gonna leave now…_

I nodded and he left, and wait. Was he skipping?

Bella looked in my eyes and said: "Do you believe me now?"

I mumbled yes, and she nodded. I told her, "You'll have to give me more details of the past 63 years…" I paused for dramatic effect, "…but later. There's something else I'd like to do now." I pulled her toward me into a kiss, but she pulled away after a second.

She said, "Wait. Let's go somewhere…somewhere more…private…" I nodded, letting her lead me while I was leaning in towards her again. I sighed, remembering how much I had missed her.

**A/N: This won't be the end! I will continue it for sure! Maybe tonight… or tommorrow… but please give me feed back! Did things between Edward and Bella move too fast in this chapter? To slow??? Please let me know, I want to make the story better for you! Review, review, review please! **

**Love Y'all,**

**The True Mrs. Edward Cullen**


	9. The Intruders

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight..yadda yadda yadda….**

Chapter 9: 

**EM-POV:**

When Bella ran after Edward, we all stayed in the room. It was silent for all of five minutes and then I couldn't take it anymore. I said"Wow… I wonder what's happening…" much louder than I needed to.

Alice, who had just zoned out a few minutes ago, smiled looked at me. She said, "Well, if you want to know, go find out!"

Everyone murmered in agreement. I trudged my way out of the living room on my way to find them. After a minute, I found them. I stopped in me tracks. Whoa, Eddie and Bella were getting it on… Nice moves Eddie!!! I was so proud! I decided to give him privacy, he wasn't like me or Rose. I quickly apologized to him, and ran back the way I had come, getting ready to tell everyone.

**EPOV:**

Bella and I finally ended up in our meadow. We kissed and caressed each other for what could have been ages until I finally broke off the kiss. I started into her golden eyes which were just like mine now. I asked her: "So, would you like to tell me what happened now? You know my story, I'd like to know yours."

I smiled my crooked smile for the first time in decades. She started explaining everything in full detail. I felt so bad for her, it was still my fault. She gave me a look that looked like I was contradicting what I was thinking. Was I that readable?

I told her the truth of my past sixty-three years next. "Bella. These past years, I've never loved anyone but you. I went to school, and then to my room, and then didn't go anywhere until it was time for school again."

I looked at her, and she looked dumbfounded. She asked, "Really?"

I said yes and then I leaned in to kiss her again and mid kiss, we both heard voices in the forest.

One of them was saying: "No stop! Don't go any further!" I recognized this voice right away: Alice. But I wasn't exactly sure who else was there. Then the wind blew… and I smelled… dog. Dog!? What was _it_ doing here? But with the wind I also smelled some thing else: a vanilla of some sort. Oh no! What was she doing here? Hadn't I made it clear centuries ago? I didn't want her. I wanted Bella, not Tanya.

**BPOV:**

When I had explained my story to Edward, we both heard something in the shadows of the forest. I smelled Alice… wet dog…. And a vanilla. I didn't know who the last two scents belonged to. I didn't have to wait long because then emerged Jacob and another vampire. Jacob??? Why was he still young??? How? And who was the other vampire??? Was she a Denali? I looked towards Edward, feeling bad for him and suddenly not wanting to know what everyone was thinking.

In what felt in a flash of a second something flashed before me. Jacob had pounced on Edward. I was shocked. First, he still looked young. And now, he was pouncing on Edward. How could he?? I screamed "JACOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell are you doing???"

He didn't answer. Instead he confronted Edward. "You LEECH! You Liar! You broke the treaty!"

Leech? Since when did Jacob think Edward was a leech? This made no sense.. I decided to find out what was happening, before something got out of hand. I said "Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on!?"

Alice started to explain. "Well, Bella, Jacob is a erm…I guess you would call it… a erm….werewolf. We Cullens have a treaty with them saying that we will not cross LaPush borders or kill humans and they will not cross our land or destroy us. Jacob thinks that Edward changed you, and that he broke the treaty… so erm… he's here to… erm…..destroy him."

Wow. I took in all the new information. I had never seen Alice so nervous before. I had to stop this madness and then figure out who the vampire standing behind a tree was.

"Jacob." I started to speak slowly. "Edward didn't change me. He didn't break your um treaty. A vampire who held a grudge against me and Edward and the rest of the Cullens changed me. So, you can stop what you're doing right now."

Jacob got off of Edward and came towards me. He rested a hand on my shoulder, looked into my eyes and said "Bells, I'm so sorry, I really am, for everything" before walking away.

I turned to face the other three vampires still standing there. "Now, I have one more question. Who are you?" I said this while pointing at the vampire with strawberry blonde hair. I looked to Edward, then her , then Alice.

Alice finally gave me an explanation. She was still so nervous. I didn't need Jasper for that. She said, "Um. Bella. This is….Tanya."

I unnecessarily gasped. She was beautiful, much prettier than I was. What was she doing here? Everything Edward had said, had been a lie? I knew I shouldn't have taken him in so quickly! I knew that he would have found someone else! But I still loved him, and I thought that love would have just been enough to keep us together. But I was wrong, and I wasn't surprised with the disappointment. I started running out of the forest with Alice right behind me saying: "No! Bella! You just got here!!! Stop!!!" I didn't stop, even though I knew she would end up catching me. As I ran out of the meadow, I swear that as I left the forest I could see Tanya smiling. And as for Edward, I didn't even care to look.

**A/N:** **SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! School can be soo annoying sometimes, but at least I wrote a long chapter! :D I will be updating all week to make up for everything!!! :D :D :D And hint, hint they will all be long chapters! **

**So I hope none of you have started planning my murder for not updating in so long, but I had so much other stuff to do! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Please!**

**Love Y'all!**

**The True Mrs. Edward Cullen **


	10. A Dance?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did, Edward wouldn't care about Bella OR Tanya… sighs…. I wished I owned Twilight!!! Waa!! Anywho…On with the update… **

**Oh! And this has a semi-lemon….I guess**

Chapter 10: A Dance???

**BPOV:**

After about a minute, I stopped running, I needed a minute to think. I needed to take some time to analyze what happened. I tried to concentrate, but I couldn't. There were now kissing noises from where I'd just come from. I urged myself to concentrate more then I had ever before. Eventually it worked, and I decided that these were the facts:

I'd taken in Edward no problem because I was desperate and I wanted him so badly.

Jacob thought Edward had turned me into a vampire, so he came to attack, but I stopped him.

Tanya, the beautiful vampire from the Denali Coven had come. Probably for Edward.

Lastly, I was an idiot for thinking he hadn't found someone else. What did I have that was so special? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. So, of course he would have found some one more beautiful and special. But why take me back and give me all that crap saying he never loved anyone but me.

I decided to not stick around to find out because I acted on impulse. And there was no way I could go back. Not now. I would stay in Forks, I would just avoid Edward as much as I could. Yes. That's exactly what I would do. I headed back to Charlie's old house.

I closed the door and had been in the house for all of one second when I heard a light but melodious tap on the door. Alice. I sighed and let her in.

She started right away with "Ohmygod Bella Iamsosorry. I didn't knowthatshewas coming."

I chuckled. "Alice, you really should make pauses between words and I'm fine. I was stupid to think he hadn't found someone in the past years."

The expression on Alice's face turned into a stern look. She started to speak in sentences now. "Bella. He. Has. Not. Done. Anything. The. Past 63 Years. Edward called her today when he saw you sitting at our couch because he thought he would have a hard time. Little did he know that it would actually be you. I don't ever want to repeat this but I don't know why they started kissing after I left. I don't know what he's up to, but I know what I'm up to. _I_ will make sure that he never hurts you again. He's going to regret every bad thing he's every done and-"

I cut her off mid-monologue and pulled to into a big hug. Alice was a true friend. A true best friend.

**APOV:**

How dare he!?? How dare he hurt Bella like that! His one love! He is going to regret his whole existence….. When I'm done with him, he'll be on his knees begging and weeping… or something even worse.

Bella cut me off mid thought. She asked me if I wanted to stay here with her a couple of days while she got over this. Of course! She needed some fun and girl time. And that was what she would get.

**BPOV:**

The next couple of weeks passed by quicker than expected. I avoided Edward as much as possible except in Biology. There wasn't much I could do about that. I ignored him every time he talked to me. That part of the plan was going very well. I'd gotten over him so fast.

Nothing did stop the boys that were constantly drooling over me. They kept handing me numbers that me and Alice burned every night. I would burn the numbers I got, and she would burn the ones she got. It became a small ritual of ours.

She spent almost every night at my house, and we always had lunch together. During lunch, we would sit furthest away from the other Cullens. Sometimes Jasper would come sit with us. Rosalie and Emmett would come too, occasionally. But Edward was smart and never dared.

One day in February some humans started decorating the Cafeteria for some Valentines Day Masked Ball. Once Alice saw them she started squealing : "Ehmagawd! We have to go to that!!!! It's the perfect excuse to go dress shopping."

I agreed. I didn't hate shopping as much as I used to because it was a good pastime and I enjoyed making other boys feel pain when they saw what they wanted but couldn't get it . It was a bit cynical, but oh well. Jasper was the only one who could occasionally feel how I felt since the heartbreak and anger were stowed under a thick blanket of joy and excitement that I felt when I was with Alice. She helped me forget about what _he_ had done. Sometimes, others deserved to feel your emotions. It was perfect. The dance was two days from today, so we were going to go shopping today. I couldn't wait!

**EPOV:**

When Bella left, and Alice had run over to her, I tried to process what had happened. Tanya did come, just like I'd told her to. I didn't even know why I told her. I knew I didn't want her, but I didn't think it was Bella. I thought Bella was an old woman and that I should get over her.

Before I knew what had happened next I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck. I hoped it was Bella, but I knew it was Tanya. She whispered into my ear: "Now that they're gone…" She trailed off and then moved for my lips. She started kissing me with a passion I never knew existed. I didn't think she liked me _that_ much.

She kept kissing me but she kept pushing me down towards the ground until she had me pinned down under her. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. A huge part was telling me to stop because it was wrong, but a smaller part was telling me to keep going because it thought that I had lost Bella already for sure. The smaller part of me won my mini-debate and kept going with Tanya.

She tugged at my shirt until it came off. Then I reached for hers. I eased it off carefully and then once it was off, I wrapped my arms around and pulled her closer to me. Her hands twirled in a harsh way, not in a gentle way like Bella. Bella! Was that all I could think about while I was (as Emmett and other humans put it nowadays) 'hooking up' with Tanya? I didn't have an answer. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I didn't know how to stop. I wrestled with Tanya until I was laying on top of her and then I got up. She looked at me confused and as I walked away. She ran after me placing kisses up my arms and neck until she got to my mouth. She got the better of my and we returned to our previous position.

…..

The next few weeks I stayed away from Bella. And Alice. Alice always glared at me from their lunch table. It was begging to creep me out. I spent the afternoons with Tanya, but I didn't always enjoy it. Tanya was too rough, like she was scared she would loose me in a second. Rough wasn't a problem since I _was_ a vampire, but it wasn't necessarily the way you wanted to have a romantic relationship.

One day at lunch Emmett saw a poster for some dance that the school was posting. He declared that we should all go. I decided to go, because he would probably make me go anyways.

That day, the final bell rang and Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I climbed into my Volvo to go shopping.

In the store, we smelled the scents of two other vampires but Rosalie was handing clothes to everyone so we never got a chance to see who it was.

**Hi hi!! Sorry times a million! I promised updates but I didn't update! There will be more updates! I've just been so busy perfecting this chapter to update! I hope you liked it! Sorryyy also for the love scene with Edward and Tanya for all you anti-Tanya people…but things will get better. Or maybe not. I can't tell you that! It would ruin the story.!!! But you will find out what does happen faster IF you: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! When the next chapter is up depends on you… I'll leave you with that…**


	11. Mine Mine! MINE!

**Disclaimer: By now, you should know the routine… : ) I still don't own Twilight…*sigh***

Chapter 11: Mine. Mine! MINE!!!!!

**BPOV:**

Alice dragged me into the first fancy dress store that she saw when we arrived in Port Angeles. We entered the store, and at the fastest "human" speed possible, Alice raced through picking up dresses she thought were appropriate.

I smelled other vampires, but I didn't care to notice because there wasn't enough room in my broken heart. I started searching around for something that would really stand out, yet make me look drop-dead-gorgeous. Make _him_ regret it. I know what he did, every single detail. He left me for Tanya, and he shattered the newly mended heart I had. He was going to pay. I knew it, but I didn't know how yet.

As I came up to one rack, I saw the most gorgeous dress on Earth. It was strapless and it's three main colors were crème, blue-ish gray, and a dark blue in the middle. Alice probably wouldn't approve of the way I saw the dress, but I knew she would approve the dress itself.

I walked up to Alice who had about thirty dresses in her hands. I showed her the dress, and she smiled. "It's perfect!" She exclaimed. I nodded and went to the cashier to make my purchase. We were not done though. The next hour and a half was spent looking for a dress for Alice. She finally found a purple halter dress that she really liked and she also went to buy it. There was still so much to do though.

**APOV:**

Our dresses were perfect! A soft three colored dress for Bella, and a purple one for me! We still had so much to do! Shoes, make-up, jewelry, accessories, masks, etc.! I blanked out getting a vision…  
_I saw a small shoe store, in which the center had the most perfect shoes. There was a pair of Christian Louboutins with light purple, gold, and black. I searched for my size, and there was only one box… _

I came back to reality with a squeal. I needed those shoes. They would be mine. All mine!!! Mwahaha! They were perfect! I dragged Bella back into my Porsche and sped towards the store.

**RPOV (Rosalie):**

I couldn't find a dress for the dance! There were just too many to choose from! I had narrowed it down to about five dresses when I heard a squeal. It sounded like Alice, but I doubted it. I didn't care too much because I had a different dilemma at hand! WHAT DRESS!!! UGH! Now I _wish_ Alice were here. Someone please help me!

**BPOV: **

Alice dragged me out of the dress store and before I knew it we were in a small shoe shop. I started browsing around while Alice raced towards the center of the store and snatched up a pair of overpriced shoes. I found a pair of simple black, um, I think, pumps and bought those as well. I was actually starting to enjoy this. I was having fun, thanks to Alice. Again. Alice finished her purchase so now it was time for make-up! Yay!

**RPOV:**

Yes! I found it! The perfect dress: A long forest green Dolce and Gabbana with a black elasticated waist! Now I just needed to find the guys so I could complete my soon to be fabulous outfit!

**A/n: I know this was a short chapter. Sorry. It was just a filler! I hope you enjoyed it! And for those of you who actually care, I've posted links for all the outfits in this story on my profile towards the bottom. Well, that's all I have to say….**


	12. Confessions

**Chapter 12:Confessions**

**RPOV:**

As we were driving back to Forks, I took a long glance at Edward. For someone who didn't know him well, like Tanya, it would look like he was feeling fine. But for me, a person who's known him very long, I knew there was something wrong. Bella was what completed him, and he'd let her go so easy once. Then, just when he'd been completed again, that little slut, Tanya, shows up and ruins everything. I was always a conceited person, and I always only feel sorry for myself, but I felt bad for Edward and Bella. I actually really liked Bella, but I'd always envied her. She was human, and I wasn't. But now, we were both the same, and truly she was great. I had to get them back together before something happened between _them_. I took another glance back towards the back seat where Tanya was kissing Edward's hand. It was so disgusting! Ew!

**BPOV:**

An hour after our shopping trip we were preparing for the dance. I slipped on my dress and shoes and allowed Alice to do my hair and make-up. I let her do whatever she wanted while I thought about Edward and Tanya. So many questions raced through my head.

Question: Were they really together?

Answer: How should I know? I haven't been paying attention to him.

Question: Were they coming to the dance together?

Answer: Why should I care? How could I know? I was over him, right?

But was I over him? The only love of my life? The one who I had lost for 63 years and then found again?

It pained me to think about this. I pushed all the questions out of my head and concentrated on the brush that was sweeping over my face.

We arrived at the gym, which had been decorated with cheap, red and pink paper decorations. I groaned as I saw the hearts everywhere. Alice immediately skipped off to dance with Jasper, but she promised to come back. I stood quietly in the corner until a scent crossed my nose. The questions that I had been avoiding came back to my head and one still lingered there: Was I over him? Could I be over him? And what should I do?

Thankfully, I got another chance to postpone them as someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Rosalie. Wait, Rosalie!? Why was she here? Was Edward here on no! I calmed myself, but I couldn't be. What could Rosalie possibly want to talk to me about?

She spoke softly, "Bella, I know you're heartbroken, but I really think you should talk to Edward. He's been miserably ever since that day in the forest, he's just not willing to admit it."

I spoke even softer, barely finding words: "Rose, I… don't… know… he….seems to be fine.. with…uhh… Tanya…"

"No. He doesn't like her. I don't need his gift to know this. He's miserable for losing you twice. He's lost, he doesn't know what to do!" Rose spoke more confidently now.

"I don't think so, he seemed happy with her the other day…"

She snorted. "As happy as you can be when you're being assaulted…"

"Sure…"

"God Dammit Bella! Don't you understand!?!?! HE'S CRAZY ABOUT YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND! WHILE HE THOUGHT YOU WERE GROWING OLD LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN ALL HE DID ALL FREAKING DAY WAS LAY AROUND!!!!"

"Well, Rose, if he's SO crazy about me he sure has a funny way of showing it!"

Rose increased her volume even more. "HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIMSELF! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE! I KNOW YOU'RE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER AND YOU'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE HE MAKES THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF HIS EXISTENCE WITH HER! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! YOU HAVE TO FORGIVE! IT'S NOT WHAT HE CHOSE TO DO!"

She snarled at the word her. What could she possibly have against Tanya! All she could even think about was herself! Unless…no…she couldn't like me.. she hated me..

She looked at me sadly now. ". I know you think I hate you, but I don't. You're the one person that's ever made Edward happy, and when he's happy, it brings joy to the whole family. Especially me, I love Edward like a brother, and what made him happy made me happy, and he was only happy when he was you. "

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't believe Rose was actually confessing something like this…

She continued: "Please, Bella. Forgive Edward. I know that deep in you, you know that he didn't do it on purpose. We all need to do something before _she_ makes a move on him. Forgive him, please."

I looked at her, slowly speaking the truth, "I want to, but I don't know if I can."

She opened her mouth to say something, and I didn't hear her as a familiar scent crossed my nose. I tried to concentrate on what she was saying, but my brain was elsewhere trying to put two and two together. I kept replaying what she said in my head. Trying to figure out what to do next.

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been so busy lately and on top of that I've had MAJOR writer's block! I need to thank DreamingAboutYou for helping me get over it! Read her story called A New Eclipse, it's amazing!!!!!!!! **

**In return for my lack of updates, I will be updating this story most of this week! I promise! **

**I have to more things to say before this chapter is over…**

**First, for those of you who haven't, check out my profile for all the outfits in this story!**

**And Second, be sure to read my newest story called What I've Been Waiting For.**

**Sorry Again!!!!**


	13. Only Impulse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…yadda yadda yadda…. **

Chapter 13: Only Impulse

**EPOV:**

I entered the gym slowly, and alone. Tanya had been following me everywhere I went, and I had to get rid of her. I finally did, and I decided to make the most of it. I slipped on my black mask as I walked through a crowd of lust-filled girls, their thoughts too X rated to even bear.

My eyes turned towards the snack table where I saw Rosalie…and Bella. Was Rose…_yelling_ at her??? I got too caught up in looking at Bella's beauty to hear what Rose was telling her. She looked so beautiful, stunning…dazzling, as she used to put it, but now she hated me, and she had a right to. What I had done was unforgivable, but Tanya…wouldn't let me leave. I sighed. I'd given up the only thing I'd ever loved, twice, and now I didn't know what to do about it. Should I let her be, or should I do something about it?

I looked over towards her one last time, and I saw her walking towards me. My feet were suddenly nailed to the ground and I was frozen stiff (well, you know what I mean!)

**BPOV:**

Once his scent crossed my nose, I acted only on impulse. I started walking away from Rosalie and out of the corner of my eye, I could swear that I saw her smiling. I pulled my mask down, leaving Rosalie fully behind me. Ahead of me I also saw Edward stop walking and he started looking at me. For some unknown reason, that made me speed up.

I eventually came to him and stopped. There was a moment of silence while the song changed to _You're Beautiful_ by James Blunt and out of no where, without notice, Edward looked at me and asked me "May I have this dance?" Too overwhelmed to say anything I just nodded frantically and he led me towards the dance floor, right to the middle. We started dancing, letting the music lead us, and making us the most graceful couple out there by far. During the beginning of the song, Edward didn't say anything and neither did I. I was still acting on impulse but I feared that if I said anything I might ruin everything-again. Somewhere in the middle of the song though, Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, but you must understand that Tanya forced me into everything. She's quite pushy. But nevertheless, it's still no excuse for me. You have every right to hate me."

Suddenly I was divided into two. One part was screaming: _No! NO! Edward, I don't hate you! I love you still! _The other was being rational and was saying: _After what he did to you? After all you've been through? You've go_t _to be serious! Don't fall back in too quickly! You know you want to forgive and forget, but can you?_

He continued: "I'm so sorry for everything I've ever put you through. Through your human life, and now."

I gathered myself and was finally able to speak. "Edward, I love you with all my heart, but I don't know if I can forgive you. And you do seem happy with Tanya, despite what Rose says."

He sighed. "I'm not happy, not nearly as happy as when… I'm…doing…this…" and he leaned down and kissed me passionately and sweetly.

There was suddenly an ear piercing shriek coming from the gym. None of the humans seemed to hear, so it could have only come from a vampire. Tanya. I didn't even care anymore. I wrapped my arms around Edward and kept kissing him back, still acting only on impulse. I was very much going against my better judgment. This kiss was nothing like before. I knew it wouldn't last much longer until I stopped acting on impulse. Suddenly, Edward stopped the kiss, and looked to his side. He sighed and said, "Screw it" and went back to kissing me. I gave him an inquisitive look and he made a face that said I'd find out later. He was right when he'd said screw it. Right now, for me, impulse was still the only way to go. Until I felt her scent on my nose, then I realized that I was truly an idiot.

**A/N; Sorry this chapter took so long to post! I went through it many times trying to get it **_**just**_** right… well to let me know what you thought follow the arrow**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	14. The 5 Words finally!

**Disclaimer: Same as always…**

**Chapter 14: **

**EPOV**

Kissing Bella made me feel like I was in heaven until Tanya came in and made it my personal hell. Bella seemed to have smelt Tanya because she suddenly pulled away from the kiss and ran off. I turned to face the wrath of Tanya. I walked towards her and said the five words I'd been dying to tell her, "Tanya, We need to talk." She nodded, "Indeed, we do."

I pulled her towards a corner in the gym and started talking. "Listen Tanya. I don't really know how to say this, but I have to tell you something. I feel that my heart only has room to truly love only one person, and I think my heart has found that person sixty years ago while I was living in Forks."

She choked. "You still love Bella?"

I nodded. She sighed, "Okay, I understand." And walked away.

I was greeted by a ecstatic Emmett. "Way to go man! You did it! You finally got rid of her! I was wondering how long that would take…" He high-fived me. I sighed.

He asked now, "What's wrong now?"

I decided I better tell him. "Emmett, I may have gotten rid of Tanya, but I have also lost Bella. Don't you understand? She probably hates me now more than ever."

"I see your point man! I wish I knew a way to fix this…"

Two high soprano voices now chimed in and finished Emmett's thought, "We do!"

It wasn't a surprise to see Alice wanting to help, but it was who came with her who surprised me. She _was_ a master of deception, but I didn't think that she actually cared!

Boy, was I mistaken: she actually did care.

**TPOV (Tanya)**

No! NO! NOOOO! He did not just dump me! If I couldn't have Edward, then no one would. End. Of. Story.

**A/N: Once again, sorry. This chapter was real short, but I needed a way to get into the real action! I hope you enjoy! I'm going away for the weekend, and won't have a computer with me, but as soon as I get back I'll be updating a lot since I'm just getting to the good stuff. Review or PM me if you have anything that you want to happen in this story and you will be featured in my story! Well, the next update should be soon! **


	15. Whatever it Takes

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight while I have nothing! T_T**

**Chapter 15: Whatever it Takes **

**EPOV:**

We all decided to meet in Rosalie's and Emmett's room once we got home. Rosalie was pacing around waiting to start the meeting while everyone took their seats. I sat on the floor with my knees up and my arms folded around them and I rested my head on top of my knees.

She started. "You all know why we are currently gathered here today. But the question is not _why_ we are gathered here, the question is _what_ we're going to do about it. So… does anyone have any suggestions?"

There was a moment of silence but then, of course, Emmett's hand shot up. He squealed like a 1st grade kid, "OOH OOH!!! PICK ME!!! PICK ME!!"

Rosalie sighed, and said "Yes Emmett."

"I say we march Eddie-Boy over to my lil' sis and-"

Alice interrupted. "Well, Emmett, that's a great plan but did you maybe think that Bella's a bit angry at Edward?"

Now Rosalie spoke. "Emmett's idea is good, but Alice makes a great point. So… I have come up with a conclusion. We will bring Edward and Bella together 'accidently' and then… we'll see what happens. Do we have any objections."

The room was silent. Rosalie continued. "Then it's settled. We'll begin this operation in the morning. We are adjourned!"

Everyone slowly exited. I was last to leave. Rosalie reassuringly put her hand on my shoulder and softly said to me, "Don't worry Edward. I'll make sure I'll get her back for you, for us. Everything will be perfectly fine. I'll do whatever it takes."

I nodded. There was something about the way she said it that actually made it seem like there was a way it would work. And I knew that truly, deep down inside, Rosalie was very kind and compassionate. Now she was starting to show it. Bella seemed to have impacted all our lives greatly, and I was an idiot to have left her in the first place. Now, I was going to fix my mistakes. All of them, and just how Rosalie said: Whatever it takes.

**TPOV:**

Now was when I would put my plan into action. First, all I had to do was get rid of _her_ and then the rest would be easy as pie.

I walked towards her front door and knocked. She answered right away.

"Hello…Tanya?"

"Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, if that's ok…."

"Uh, yeah, it's fine."

"I wanted to talk to you about Edward."

"What about him?"

"Well, here's the thing. He wanted to be the one to tell you, but I insisted that I do it."

"Do what? Tanya, just say it!"

"Well, last night, Edward proposed to me…and…"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????"

"I'm so sorry, but I thought that this was the best way. Well, I have to go now. I hope you understand. Bye…. "

She stood there in awe as I left. Phase 1: Complete.

**BPOV:**

Edward….was…..marrying….Tanya? How could this happen? Last night…he'd said he was happier with me! That lying little-ugh! I couldn't stand it anymore! I knew I was never good enough for him! But yet he insisted that I was everything he'd ever dreamed of! I shouldn't have been so foolish… now I was paying for it. It's what I deserved. I let him back in because I missed him so much. But now I realized that I had to let go of what I loved most. I'd show him the greatest love by leaving him be. As long as he was happy.

Until now, I hadn't realized that I had been dry-sobbing. I also realized that I couldn't stay here and watch him be happy. It would just make me even more miserable. I'd made my decision: I was leaving. I'd leave Alice a note and that was it.

I quickly packed my stuff: all the new things I'd bought with Alice and some of my old things. I also added a picture of Alice and I from one of those photobooths at the mall to remember some of the good times we had. I now took out a paper and pen and started to write.

_Alice,_

_I've heard about the wedding and have decided to leave. It hurts me too much to stay here and watch him be happy with Tanya. I'll keep in touch with you once I figure out where I'm going. Give my regards to the rest of the family and tell Edward… congratulations…and that I wish him all the best….and that I'll love him. I'll miss you a lot and let me know how the wedding goes. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

I read it over a few times and then left it on the kitchen table. That would do, and with that I was gone. I would run to the airport and choose a random flight to board. I arrived and the first plane leaving was of to Italy. I guess that's where I was going. I bought first class tickets and boarded the plane.

**APOV:**

I was looking into the future to see a good place to set Bella and Edward up at. But instead I saw something completely unexpected.

_It was Bella packing. Then it switched over to her writing a note. It read:_

_Alice,_

_I've heard about the wedding and have decided to leave. It hurts me too much to stay here and watch him be happy with Tanya. I'll keep in touch with you once I figure out where I'm going. Give my regards to the rest of the family and tell Edward… congratulations…and that I wish him all the best….and that I'll love him. I'll miss you a lot and let me know how the wedding goes. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

I came back to realty and gasped. A wedding??? Tanya had to be behind this… I had to get Rosalie…. She'd know what to do.


	16. Not Part of the Plan

**Chapter 16: Not part of the Plan**

**Disclaimer: Me: My bir****thday is soon! Can I have twilight?**

**Stephenie Meyer: No. I own twilight.**

**Me: It was worth a try… now.. .on with the story!**

RPOV:

"What!?" I shrieked when Alice told me. This was not part of the plan. That little bitch was not supposed to tell Bella that she was getting _married_ to Edward!!!! And Bella was most defiantly not supposed to run away!!!! I had to fix this.

I immediately asked Alice, "What's she gonna do next?"

Her eyes glazed over for a second, then she came back to reality, "She's headed for Italy. She doesn't know about the Volturi, but she will soon find out and do something she will regret."

"That's it, then, we're going to Italy."

We hopped into my convertible and sped off without a second thought. During the drive Alice made a call to Jasper and Emmett. This was their conversation:

**Alice:** Guys! We're going to Italy to save Bella! But there's one problem.

**Emmett: **What's that? Bring it on Psychic girl!

**Alice: **Emmett! I told you to stop calling me that! Any ways, I need you two to keep Edward as far away from Tanya as possible.

**Emmett: **Keeping Eddie-boy away from Tanya is the easiest thing ever! We're on it no problem! _(in background: Emmett give me the phone!!!!)_

**Jasper: **thank you Emmett. Now, Love, whatever you're planning, I'm sure it'll work and we'll do our best to help you. _(hangs up)_

**Alice: **I sure hope it will….

We got to the airport and ran to the counter (well, not at vampire speed, but pretty quckly) to get our tickets. There was a man at the counter, so I put on my sexiest voice and said, "Hi, we need two first class tickets on the first flight to Italy."

He stuttered and said "Suu…re thing… the next flight leaves pretty soon, so, you better hurry." I giggled internally. I loved it when people were helpless because of my beauty, they became like a little puppet for me to control around!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The plane ride took forever. It seemed like an century before we actually landed. And the cherry on top was that one of the male flight attendants kept staring at me. Perv. God, humans were so disgusted these days, but he had a reason to….

As we arrived at the terminal Alice ran to get a rental car. She managed to get herself a Canaray Yellow Porsche just like the one she had at home. We hopped into the car and sped off towards Volterra to find Bella. With Alice's speeds, we managed to get to Volterra in about thrity minutes. I stepped out of the car and lifted my head off trying to see if I could pick up Bella's scent. It hit me almost immediately, she was in some back forest. Hunting, probably. I grabbed Alice and we ran towards the scent knowing that if we were too late and she got too close to the Volturi Castle we could loose our sister forever.

**EPOV:**

I locked my door and sat calmly on my couch enjoying and appreciating the time I had away from Tanya. I put on Clair de Lune. It was Debussy's nicest song. Everything was perfect until Emmett and Jasper burst into my room without warning. Well, technically, there was a warning I just wasn't really paying attention to their thoughts. I've gotten better over the years when everyone was upset about leaving Bel- her. I had gotten over saying her name when I'd found her again, but saying it now reminded me of how I'd screwed everything up permanently. I shut off the music and angrily asked, "What do you two want?"

"Chill dude-bro! It's just a brothers to brother chat. Anything wrong with that?" Over the years Emmett's slang had gotten funnier and funnier. This was probably one of the funniest things that he's every said.

"Okayyy.. so what's this brothers to brother chat about?"

This time Jasper spoke instead of Emmett. " We have information from a very reliable source that Tanya will be making further moves to try to marry you now that she's gotten Bella out of the way…and-"

I interrupted, " What do you mean out of the way?"

He hesitated, "Well, uh, Tanya kind of told her that you proposed and she left Alice a note that she was leaving and so now Alice and Rosalie are on a Bella-Hunt…"

He rushed the last part. I just sat there in shock. I finally found words, "WHAT!!!!!!!!"

Emmett covered for Jasper this time, after all he'd probably told the hardest part. "I know Edward. But all we can do now is wait for some word from Alice or Rosalie. They're doing their best. If.. you want.. I have the letter… If you want"

I now spoke like a little three year old. I wasn't even thinkng about my actions anymore or how much they would hurt me. So against all odds, I ended up saying, "Give me! Give me!"

Jasper handed me a crumpled piece of paper. It read:

_Alice,_

_I've heard about the wedding and have decided to leave. It hurts me too much to stay here and watch him be happy with Tanya. I'll keep in touch with you once I figure out where I'm going. Give my regards to the rest of the family and tell Edward… congratulations…and that I wish him all the best….and that I'll love him. I'll miss you a lot and let me know how the wedding goes. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

I started dry-sobbing somewhere in the middle. I couldn't believe this! Where was she? Where was my angel? My love! Even though the letter was written I could imagine her speaking it and the part that hurt most was when it said I'll love him. In my head it sounded hesitant. It probably would be. If I ever saw her again. Emmett put a reassurring hand on my shoulder when there was a soft knock on the outside wall of my room, since the door had been demolished. I turned to see who it was.

**A/n: I know! A cliffy! Who is it? I couldn't find the old version of this chapter so I had to re-do it! I hope you liked it…. The other version was (in my opinion) so good! It's so sad I lost it! D: Well, at least I got a new computer… so I'll update more often now! :D Please review! Let me know if you liked this chapter…or if you hated it.. I'd like to know. You're reviews make me either an a) motivated/ happy author b) a better writer or c) both… so you're pick! A…B… or C.. choose one! :D I'll update soon.. I PROMISE!!!!!**


	17. Another Psychic or not?

**Disclaimer: I *tear* still don't *tear* own twilight *tear*.**

**Chapter 17: Another Psychic… or not?**

**JPOV {Because I never really do… :-( }**

We started our brothers to brother talk so now we had just told Edward the news about Bella and his emotions went from calm to hysterically sad. He looked like he would cry, if he could. And then, all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. The person was very calm, so it was probably Esme. The person let themselves in, and I saw that I was right. She spoke calmly and motherly, "Boys, is everything alright here?"

I started, "Well…..um....er....uh...."

But before I could say anything else, Emmett cut me off and told the rest of the story and read the letter. I felt pain coming from Edward as if hearing the story a second time hurt him even more than hearing it the first.

Esme looked in pain, she was sending out sadness everywhere. She rushed over to Edward and gave him a big hug. She kept repeating to him over and over, "It's going to be fine, you'll find her again." She was talking as if he were only a mere child. He nodded and slightly smiled, but I could still feel the pain that he was feeling.

Esme pulled away from Edward and suddenly asked in a somewhat concerned motherly tone, " And where are the girls?"

Neither Emmett nor I spoke. The girls had given us specific instructions to not tell anyone who asked where they were going. Somehow I felt that Emmett was going to ruin the secret by probably thinking, "Don't tell anyone that Rosey and PsychicGirl are on they're way to Italy to find Bella." I was just waiting for Edward to say something.

It happened about 5 seconds after. Was Alice the only psychic in the family? Maybe I was one too! Or, maybe I just knew Emmett way too well for my own good….

"WHAT!" Edward screamed. "ALICE AND ROSE ARE IN ITALY LOOKING FOR BELLA! WHAT THE HELL IS BELLA DOING IN ITALY! " He paused his anger rage for a moment. Now his town sounded more slightly more scared but it was still really, really angry, "What if she finds the Volturi? What if she asks them to kill her? What if she joins them? I need to go…now!"

Emmett and I blocked the door, while Esme blocked the window. Emmett gave him a warning, "No can do bro, we were given specific instructions to keep you here and away from tanya. We were also supposed to keep you from freaking out… because, you technically weren't supposed to know where the girls were…. "

Edward replied in a sarcastic tone, "Well the second part of your mission was successful."

I held back laughter. I didn't want Edward killing me just then.

Instead I tried to lighten the mood, literally, and suggested, "How bout we all go for a hunting trip… to get our minds off this?"

Emmett was all for it, "Yes! Time to take down some grizzlies!"

Esme was too, "That'll be nice, I haven't hunted in awhile…"

Edward just made a small noise that sounded like "uhhh" but I took it as a yes.

Emmett and Esme jumped out of the window first. I pushed Edward out and then did the same for myself.

**bPOV:**

I was stumbling around Italy as soon as got out of the airplane. I went from city to city until I found a nice small one called Volterra. There were so many reasons, that there were too many to count. But here were a few:

First, I was unhappy that Edward was marrying Tanya. Even though he'd screwed up with me in the past, there was a small part of me that wanted to still be his.

Second, I was unhappy because I was pissed that Edward had screwed things up for us.

Third, I missed the rest of my 'family' and wanted to go back to Forks.

Fourth, I was unhappy because on the plane ride here I took a moment to look at my life, and I saw that it sucked and had been pathetic. I wanted to start a new me, one that wasn't as pathetic. Someone who didn't screw everything up. Someone who could be in control of things when they went wrong. No wonder Edward went for Tanya.

Lastly, I was kind of unhappy that all my unhappiness was centered around my biggest problem and failure in my life: Edward.

I thought about how my life would have been if I had just taken Edward's advice and stayed away from him? How would my life be different? But I couldn't think any further. I know I couldn't have even lived without Edward. And it was true, because I was barely living without him now.

All these thoughts pained me as I was running through the back forests of Volterra. Suddenly, I came upon a huge castle, where I could smell other scents of my kind. I left my thoughts behind and slowly approached the castle, not knowing what would be waiting for me there next.

**A/N:** **WOO! 100 review! well here is a nice (kinda short, sorry) chappy with a cliffy for you guys, because I just know you LOVE it when authors do that *evil grin* so sorry for not updating sooner, but my life has just been so hectic now, but those hundred reviews were very motivating! im updating when I can! :D Well please keep up the reviews if you want the next chapter up soon! I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE a longer chapter :D**


	18. Sandra

_Recap: All these thoughts pained me as I was running through the back forests of Volterra. Suddenly, I came upon a huge castle, where I could smell other scents of my kind. I left my thoughts behind and slowly approached the castle, not knowing what would be waiting for me there next._

**Disclaimer: As I've said for the past 18 chapters, I don't own Twilight. Although, I might want to consult Alice to what's in the future… but even then I probably won't own it :[ Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 18: Sandra**

**BPOV:**

In front of the castle doors were two short looking vampires with bright crimson eyes. One boy, and one girl. They looked young, and they looked like brother and sister.

The girl spoke first.

"Good Afternoon. What brings you to Volterra?"

"There are too many reasons to list." I surprisingly found myself being truthful.

"I am Jane, and this is Alec. What is your name?"

"I'm Bella. Do you live here all by yourselves?"

There was a slight giggle from both of them.

Alec spoke, "No. We are part of the group called the Volturi."

Wait. Volturi? Had Edward mentioned them? Weren't they like some vampire leaders which he said not to get involved with? But then again, Edward had told me a lot of things and a lot of them had been lies.

_I'll always love you._

The words burned in my mind and heart.

Jane brought me out of my deep thoughts.

"Bella? Did you hear me?"

"Oh! What did you say! I'm sorry, the past few weeks have been rough. I seem to be zoning out a lot more than I should."

"Oh, no worries. I understand. I was asking if you'd like to come inside. We were just about to eat."

"Oh. Um, sure."

They led me into the beautiful castle. It was even more breath-taking from the inside. It was beautifully furnished. They led me through a maze of hallways until we ended up into a room, which looked slightly like a banquet hall. The walls were made of red bricks, and the floor was a lovely mahogany color which was decorated with one very large Persian rug. The walls were decorated with numerous paintings which seemed to range in time periods. In the middle of the large room there was a long, wooden table with a crème colored table cloth. There were no chairs or plates set. Then my eyes wandered to the other side of the room. There were at least ten other vampires standing there.

"JANE!" the one in the middle boomed.

"Yes sir?" Jane asked sounding a bit frieghtened.

"Who is that?" his eyes glazed over towards me.

"Oh, um, Aro ,sir. This is Bella. She was visiting Volterra and we asked her to join us. "

"Oh. I see. I will much enjoy getting to know. So without further ado, shall we start the feast?"

Everyone murmured in approval.

Then it actually occurred to me that no one had noticed or asked about my eyes. I noticed that everyone had red eyes except for me. I wondered what type of feast this was going to be.

I got my answer soon enough.

In walked ten more vampires. But they weren't alone. They were each carrying a human over their heads. And I understood how this feast would be done. And if it was possible, I swear that I would've been sick.

I squeaked 'excuse me' before running out of the room as fast as I could. I never looked back. While running, I decided to try and think of a new place to go.

**APOV:**

Rosalie and I were racing through the streets of Volterra when I screeched to a halt.

I said, "Rosalie. Stop."

And before I knew it the world around me faded, and soon I saw something else.

_Bella was running, fast. Flashes of places passed through her head. Athens, Rome, Berlin, Madrid, Moscow, Cairo, and Paris. Whoa. Wait! I was in her head? This has never happened before. I could see more cities she was deciding on. She was going to pick…_

And the vision faded out. Why hadn't it gone to the end? I had to know where she was going to go next.

Rosalie seemed to see what happened.

"Alice! What happened?" she sounded concerned.

"I don't know. I was having a vision of Bella. She was running. Going somewhere else. Picking a new place. Different cities flashed through her mind. It was actually like I was in her mind. It was creepy. I've never done that before. It was soo weird!" the words came out in a rush.

Before I could say anything else to Rosalie my sight of her clouded and I saw something else again.

_I was in Bella's head again. It seemed like she had chosen where she was going. Paris. As she was running, images of Edward went through her mind. And before I knew it I was in her thoughts._

_She was thinking hard about my brother._

_He never loved me._

_It was all lies._

_I knew I was never good enough for him._

_I'm not good enough for love. _

_I might as well just die. _

_Images of suicide flashed through her mind._

_No. She thought. That would kill Alice. Just because her brother hurt me, doesn't mean I'll hurt my best friend or my ex-sister-in-law._

_You just need to get away for awhile and then you'll probably be able to face him and his new…. Wwife._

_Hah. Yeah right. He probably never cared about you. They'll probably just flaunt themselves in your face._

_Bella's thoughts echoed throughout my mind. I couldn't listen to this anymore! She was literally putting herself down because of my idiot brother! And on top of it all, she was having an argument on whether not she can face that female dog Tanya. I suddenly got out of Bella's head and it was just like I was standing right next to her now. She ran for more. Then my vision blurred. There was a lot of blurriness before I saw the last part of my vision._

_Edward was laying on the bottom of the forest floor._

Suddenly my vision ended. And I took everything in.

Edward had collapsed.

Bella was suicidal.

Bella was self-deprecating.

I had to put a stop to this. Ignoring Rosalie's questions, I pulled out my cell phone and called Jasper.

**EPOV:**

The hunting trip was going great. I had just separated myself from everyone because I sensed two mountain lions further north.

I approached my prey and drained them in a matter of seconds. Getting ready to turn back the way I had come I sensed something. So I stopped.

Two vampires. Females. By their scents I knew one of the was Tanya. I groaned. The other I didn't recognize. They were also clouding their thoughts so I couldn't hear anything.

Then I saw them. It was Tanya and some friend of hers. She had long dirty-blonde hair that complimented her golden eyes.

"Hello Tanya." I said politely(Esme has taught me well) "Who's your friend?"

"Oh her? This is Sandra."

"Hello Sandra. I am Edward."

"Hi Edward."

Tanya spoke next.

"I feel so bad about Bella leaving. What happened?"

Like she didn't know…

"Who's Bella?" Sandra asked.

"She is.. was.. my mate, I guess you could say. But she left." I said sadly.

"Oh! I am soooo sorry!" she said.

Running up to me she gave me an unexpected hug. She reached for my temples and touched them softly. Here maybe this will help you feel better.

And everything started to turn black. I felt like I was melting.

The last things I heard before I blacked out were Tanya giggling while she said "Thanks so much Sandra!"

~***~

I woke up to see Jasper and Emmett crouching beside me.

"Dude! What happened? You're a vamp! You can't pass out!" Emmett said, sounding much like himself.

"Frankly, I have no idea." I said truthfully.

"Well on another note, are you ready to find Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Who?" I said.

Both Jasper and Emmett gaped at me.

**A/n: Alright! Sorry so much for not updating! Summer was hectic and I didn't have much writing time! Also, my computer got a virus, so that was also fabulous…**

**School's started so updates will be limited, but that's why I wrote a long chapter. I hoped you guys liked it! Please review!**

**XOXO**

**~The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen **


End file.
